Bugaboo
by plaggs.camembert
Summary: A troubled Adrien is tired of being confused when it comes to love. He decides to face his fear, yet again, and try to win over Ladybug, setting aside his jealousy over Luka and Marinette. Part One of a series, and my first ever Fanfic. Enjoy! -Claire
1. A Realization

Disclaimer: We don't own this amazing franchise, plz no sue cause we're broke

A/N this is our first fanfic, so please remember that. We're accepting constructive criticism, and thanks for choosing to read this story.

-Piper Claire (But mostly Piper)

ON WITH THE FIC!

Adrien POV

School has ended. Nino and Adrien converse about the days events. Adrien's mind is usually sharp and focused, but today was different. He was absent-mindedly talking with Nino, but he was focused entirely on Marinette and Luka talking in the distance.

He could not make out what they were saying, only that something Luka had said had made Marinette laugh her cute lil marshmello face off. Nino begins to recognize his friend's lack of focus.

"You okay dude? You seem a little off today,"

"Yeah I'm just a little bit tired today." I respond, finally snapped back into reality.

"Go get some rest. Your ride's here. Bye dude!" Nino points across the street, to where the long, shining silver limo is parked.

"Bye Nino. See you tomorrow." I take a glance back, but this time towards Marinette, who was walking side by side with Luka. Their backs were to me, but I could tell that Marinette was enjoying walking by him. She was relaxed, and her posture told me that she was comfortable around Luka.

This made me slightly angry. Not in the way that I would be akumatized, but enough that I was fairly jealous of Luka. Marinette was calm around him, and even though she seemed to stutter every now and then, she wasn't stiff as a board, like she is around me.

I turn away, and climb into my, now, very familiar car. The gorilla grunts a hello and starts the car. He's not big on words which gives me plenty of time to think.

I've called him gorilla for as long as I can remember. Once I asked Natalie about when I started calling him that, and she just said that I was a creative child, and then dismissed me so that she could talk to my father.

Sitting quietly in that car, I begin to get lost in my head. My thoughts began to drift to Marinette. More specifically, how I feel about her. I love her- or at least I think I do.

I am so conflicted about how I feel. I love Marinette, I think; but I love Ladybug just as much. This twist of emotions was clouding my reality. My focus in school, and in general was being effected.

I decided, there in that silver limo, in dead silence, that I had to do something. I had to confess to someone about something.

By the time we arrived home, I had made up my mind.

Marinette was a sweet girl, funny, but just a friend. Ladybug was strong and brave. She probably didn't think so, but behind all of the flirting and joking, I truly loved her.

Maybe If I'd just come clean, my swirling thoughts would calm down a little. Yes. I had decided. I would make my move. I at least, had to try.

I rushed upstairs trying my hardest to avoid Natalie, but there she was, waiting by my door, clipboard in hand, hair pushed back in a tight bun.

"I hope you had a good day at school, Adrien. It's time to practice your piano."

"Yes Natalie." I reply. She starts to walk away but I stop her before she can get far.

"Is my father busy?" Natalie looks back at me.

"Yes Adrien." she hesitates before continuing. "Would you like for me to pass along a message?"

"It's just that… I haven't gotten together with my friends in a long time, and they were meeting up for a movie tonight… I just thought-"

"Of course, Adrien. I'll ask him as soon as he's available." Which as we both knew, was probably never. Natalie smiled for a portion of a second. But her serious expression found its way right back. She marched down the hallway towards father's room.

I closed my door, turned on piano music, and let plagg out of my jacket. Exhausted, I let myself fall into my bed.

"Hey Plagg," I sighed.

"Adrien, what's wrong? You seem quiet today. Maybe a nice piece of Camembert would cheer you up," I rolled my eyes, tossing a piece of cheese to him.

"Fuel up Plagg, something tells me Chat Noir has plans tonight with a certain paris-saving superhero,"

"Woah. Don't tell me… Rena Rouge?" Plagg chuckles as he swallows the camembert. "What, are you going to ask Ladybug out?" I smile, sheepishly.

"No way! Even after she rejected you?" Plagg says amused.

"I have to try Plagg. Maybe she's changed her mind?" Before I can continue, I hear footsteps coming down the hallway. I rush to the piano and turn off the music from my phone, and start playing the piano as if I've been doing it the whole time.

The door opens slightly. "Adrien?"

"Yes Natalie?" I reply.

"Your Father has considered letting you go out with your friends. He requests to know the name of the movie and how long you'll be gone."

"Of course, I'll go tell him," I answer, wondering how I'll lie my way out of this.

"Your father is on a conference call. Just tell me and I'll inform him when it's over,"

"Oh," I say. That's father, blowing me off, yet again.

"Tell him it's a comedy. Just came out recently. I will probably be gone for around two hours, maybe more if we go out to eat afterwards," I say confidently.

Natalie nods and leaves the doorway.

"So, taking Ladybug to a comedy movie? Not even a rom-com?"

"Hardly, Plagg. That was just an excuse to get out of the house. I'm going to take Ladybug to Andre's ice cream, provided she's willing…"

"Woah the sweetheart ice cream place? Bold move!"

"You said it. Tonight, I'm getting right to the point!" Plagg flew behind me as the door creaked open once again.

"Your father has agreed to letting you go. Have a good time, and stay safe. Do you need a ride?" My heart leaped in my chest. Father rarely agreed to letting me leave the house!

"No! That's okay! I've got it under control," I say, excitedly. As soon as Natalie closes the door, I signal to Plagg to come out of hiding.

"Can you believe it Plagg! My father, who says 'no' to everything without a second thought, is going to let me go out!"

"You sound hysterical. Maybe some camembert would help with that…"

"Come on Plagg, you've had enough cheese! Besides, it's time to go win over my love… Plagg, claws out!"


	2. Heartbreak

**A/N: Piper's Author notes will be Italic and mine (Claire) will be bolded**

 **A/N: In part one Piper and I wrote it in first person, but um I kinda hate it so I'm going to change it… Don't mind the obvious shift :)**

 _A/N: Claire wrote most of this chapter *cough* all of it *cough, so be proud of her for doing this all on her own._

 **Adrien/Chat Noir's POV**

A whirlwind of color surrounded Adrien as the familiar sensation of transforming fell over him. When it was all over, Adrien was no more. There was only; Chat Noir. The cat miraculous holder. With a small leap, Chat Noir flung himself out the window and into the city.

He leapt from building to building, scouting for Andre the sweethearts ice cream maker. Eventually, He found him on the Pont des Arts- the bridge where lovers come to lock padlocks to the sides as a symbol of their love. Recently a favored spot of his.

Purrrrfect, Chat Noir thought, already feeling the smack he would undoubtedly receive when he used that pun on Ladybug.

"Hey Andre," Chat said casually as he leapt down to Andre from the height of the buildings.

"You wouldn't mind staying here until sundown, would you? I have a special surprise for Ladybug,"

 **A/N: I know Andre does that cool rhyming thing sooo I guess I'll try to do that… don't get your hopes up…**

"Ooh! Famous lovebirds! Superheroes, no less. A long and beautiful relationship for you two, is my guess!" Chat noir smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

Stepping away from Andre, Chat Noir called Ladybug on his staff.

 **A/N: You know-his weapon/phone? That's what it's called on the Miraculous Wiki…**

No answer. Chat tried again. Still, nothing. He left her a message about an urgent problem. He crossed his fingers and wished on all of his nine lives Ladybug would show up. He approached Andre once again.

"Thanks again for staying. Ladybug should be here soon. Andre nodded and gave Chat a big smile.

"You've got love in your eyes, Chat. It isn't hard to see that," he whispered. Chat Noir felt hope. Hope that maybe, Ladybug would finally accept him.

Just then, Chat Noir's staff started ringing.

 **A/N: I think I'm just going to go with staff for lack of better options, haha :p**

Ladybug. Chat fumbled to get his weapon out of his belt, and frantically stabbed the 'answer' button. "Chat?" a familiar voice asked. "Chat are you there?"

"Sure am, M'lady," Chat Noir replied. "What's up?"

"Whats UP?! You called ME and said there was an emergency! What is it? An akuma?"

"No CATastrophy over here, bugaboo." Chat Noir smirked as he could make out Ladybug groaning. "Meet me on top of Cafe Le Corona."

"On top of? What's this about, Kitty?" Chat Noir smiled.

"You'll see…" and he hung up, leaving her to wonder what surprise he could be planning.

 **Ladybug POV**

As Ladybug swung on her yoyo from building to building, she paused on the roof of a small shop to catch her breath. She couldn't help but feel confused about Chat Noir's intentions, and at the same time she was a little bit scared.

But Ladybug didn't have enough time to try and guess what Chat Noir was planning, because she could make out the shape of his silhouette on a building in the distance.

Whatever Chat Noir had planned, they would have to hurry it up. The sun was going to set soon, and Ladybug wondered if she could see Chat Noir in his completely black suit when it was night time.

Sprinting across roofs, Ladybug was at Chat Noir's meeting place in a matter of seconds.

"M'lady," Chat said, bowing. "Follow me." And he lept off the roof and landed on all fours like the cat he is.

"What's this about Chat?" Ladybug questioned as she hopped down, too.

"No questions," he teased. "Just trust me," he pleaded.

"I do trust you Chat, I'm just a little freaked out. You bring me to the edge of town and it's nearly night, what are you up to?" Chat Noir smiled slyly, and started walking down the Pont de Arts.

 **Chat Noir POV**

Chat Noir's heart raced as he lead Ladybug farther and farther down the bridge. Finally, he decided it was time to make his first move. He stopped, turned, and leaned on the railing of the bridge.

 **A/N: What the heck is the side of a bridge called? I could have gone with wall, but whatever. Comment if you know!**

 _I LOOKED IT UP IT'S A RAILING_

Ladybug stopped as well, and looked at Chat Noir. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing in the cool wind that was coming from further down the water the bridge stood on. He took a deep breath.

"I wanted to show you this beautiful sunset," he grinned.

"Is that all?" Ladybug joked. Chat Noir turned his attention to the sky, once again, attempting to avoid Ladybug's eyes. Especially with the next part of his plan.

"Ladybug, I've been thinking…" Chat Noir's heart skipped a beat. "I...I… Ladybug I know you've already said no to me before but…" Chat Noir forced himself to look at Ladybug's expression. She was looking down a sad look on her face.

 **A/N: Cheesy line brace yourselves!!**

"Please, M'Lady. I have to be with you. I love you. I know I do. Trust me," Chat Noir tilted her head up so they'd be looking directly into each other's eyes.

"I-I…" Ladybug started. "I'm sorry Chat. I really am. I just… can't," and with that, Ladybug pulled away and sprinted off the bridge. She flung herself into the air and swung her yoyo from building to building. Chat Noir however, was not ready to give up.

"I'm sorry Andre," He said before racing after Ladybug.

"No," he answered to himself. "I'm sorry, Chat Noir," and he hung his head, for the broken-hearted lover.

"Wait!" Chat noir yelled to Ladybug, who was too far ahead of him to hear his cries, let alone know he was chasing her.

"Ladybug! Stop!" He screamed, struggling to keep her in his sights. He chased her all through Paris, until they came upon a bakery where she stopped, and landed on a balcony attached to the roof. She buried her head in her hands and cried.

Chat wanted so desperately to go to her and comfort her, but he knew he was the one causing her pain, so he kept look out from the building overlooking the bakery. It killed him to see her like this. He himself, began to cry.

Just as he was about to leave, he couldn't help himself. He look towards Ladybug one last time. What he saw next, would make him regret ever chasing Ladybug afterwards. Ladybug, Love of Chat Noir's life, detransformed.

 **End of Chapter two.**

 _Author's notes_

 **New Fanfic posted by a deadline of next week woop WOOP!**

 _BE PROUD OF US FOR UPDATING QUICKLY_

 **Literally the day after we posted part one we have no life lol XD**

(Actual convo between piper and I lol :)

 **WRITE SOMETHING DANG IT GO ADD SOMETHING TO THE BEGINNING SOMETHING ANYTHING I FEEL BAD FOR NOT LETTING YOU DO ANYTHING**

 _I FEEL BAD FOR BEING AN IDIOT THAT CAN'T COMPETE WITH YOUR WRITING_

 **NO BECAUSE I LOVE WRITING SO IT'S FUN FOR ME (lol im a freaking nerd) SO DO SOMETHING OR ILL FEEL BAD FOR LEAVING YOU OUTTTT**


	3. A Mistake

**A/N: Piper's Author notes in italic and mine (I is Claire) in bold**

 **A/N: So hey we're back! We posted the first two chapters back to back so I thought I'd give you a little break from my sucky fanfic :) (One day, to be exact)**

 **Chat Noir POV**

Chat Noir watched his partner, his friend, and his sweetheart, reveal her true identity before his very eyes. To his horror, he was frozen in shock and could not force himself to look away. His jaw dropped. His Lady. His Bugaboo, was none other than… Marinette?

Chat Noir bit his tongue to conceal a scream. What had he done? He had put Ladybug and all of Paris in jeopardy all because of his selfishness. 'Curiosity killed the cat,' Chat remembered the old saying. And boy, was he a dead man.

Chat Noir flung himself into the air, carrying himself home on his staff. He pounced on his roof, and climbed in through his window.

"Claws in," he uttered, and he shed his superhero persona. Plagg flew out of the ring, saying nothing at first. After a while, he broke the tension.

"What were you thinking?" disbelief lining his words. A teary-eyed Adrien looked up.

"I-I don't know," He sniffed. "I've ruined everything." Plagg didn't argue with that, but he was quick to comfort Adrien as tears ran down his face.

The more he thought about it, the more frustrated Adrien became. Yes, he was infuriated that he had endangered all of Paris, but soon his own petty problems began to occupy his mind.

He was angry, that the love of his life was someone he ignored for so long, was someone he had taken for granted. He was furious, that he let her slip right through his fingers.

Adrien was consumed with negative emotions. Ladybug refused his attempts, both as a superhero, and as Marinette. Adrien was convinced that Marinette was in to Luka, and Adrien felt responsible for neglecting her time after time.

 **A/N: I know he should be akumatized but for the sake of the story he's not going to.**

Without warning, Adrien's door opened. It was Natalie.

"Adrien!" she said, surprised to see him. "You're back earl-" She paused seeing the tears on his face. "I'll...give you some space," and she left, closing the door behind her.

Adrien fell onto his bed, letting his regret and sadness roll over him like a wave. The wave's current was strong, washing over him and pulling him under.

Adrien decided to stay home from school the next day.

 **Marinette POV**

With five minutes left until school started Marinette shoved her arm into her sleeve, grabbed her bag, and shoved a cookie into her mouth for breakfast. She hopped into her mother's car and they raced off to school.

Marinette made it to class a split second before her homeroom teacher did.

"Hey Mari!" Alya exclaimed. "Glad you decided to show up." she teased.

Marinette giggled and put her backpack down next to her seat. Her teacher began roll call.

"Adrien?" she started. No answer. She looked up. "Absent," she muttered

Marinette stared in disbelief at Adrien's empty seat. Chloe yelped in denial, and said something under her breath about her 'Adrikins'.

Marinette looked to Nino for answers, but he just shook his head and mouthed, "I don't know,"

Marinette, being the overly-dramatic person she always is, imagined hundreds upon hundreds of reasons why Adrien wasn't at school.

 _Maybe_ , she thought, _Maybe he fell down the stairs and broke his leg! Or he's really sick and he can't move! Or… WHAT IF HIS DAD PUT HIM BACK IN HOMESCHOOLING! Ahh!_

While Marinette scared herself with the possible reasons for Adrien's absence, the class giggled as The teacher called Marinette's name for the second time.

"Marinette." she looked up and saw her zoning out. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng," she said louder, snapping her fingers in Mari's direction.

"Huh?" Marinette said, finally returning to her conscious self. "Oh, uh...here!"

Alya elbowed Mari and laughed.

"Girl, sometimes, I don't know what's going on in your head," she smiled, but Marinette was in no mood to joke.

Marinette's day was long and uneventful. Math worksheet, study for upcoming science test, research paper for social studies, etc, etc…

All Marinette could think about was Adrien. Although, not in her usual way. She found herself obsessing over him less and less. What she was feeling now, was mere concern for a friend.

The truth was, Marinette had accepted that Adrien did not like her the way she did him. In fact, in the time she had feelings for him, he hadn't noticed the very palpable signs of her crush on him. The stuttering, the awkwardness…

Marinette had even taken down the Adrien pictures on her wall.

 **A/N: Plot twist, am I right? Lol ;)**

Marinette began the walk home. It was sunny out, and the birds were chirping, and gleefully singing as they glided through the sky. Marinette felt the sun soak into her face and a light breeze tickle her. A perfect day.

As Marinette neared her house, all thoughts about her awful day vanished. She was excited to see her parents, and smell the fragrance of freshly baked cookies in the air.

Soon she was at her door. She opened it

and took a deep breath in. Sugar cookies.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" She called. They came around the corner, smiling.

"Marinette," they chimed.

"How was your day?" her mom asked.

"Repetitive. Yours?" Marinette asked, giving them both a hug.

"The usual." they hugged back.

"Marinette," her father said, breaking the hug. "Someone's here to see you."

"Oh?" she asked. "Who?" Her mother smiled and pointed to the hallway. She headed down it, wondering if Alya could have beaten her home. She turned the hallway, to see a familiar face biting into one of her parents newly-baked sugar cookies waiting at the end. Green eyes, and golden hair standing out.

The 'someone' was Adrien.

"Marinette" he smiled, and Mari could hear his voice crack, slightly. "I have so much to talk to you about."

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **A/N: Whatttt you thought I was going to end This fanfic in chapter three? Pftttt...**

 **Yeah I'm probably going to write a minimum of one more chapter.**

 **By the way, Thank you everyone for liking and saving our fanfic! It is so encouraging!**

 **Stay tuned for the last couple chapter(s) to come!!**


	4. A Secret Uncovered

**A/N: Piper's Author Notes in Italic and mine (Claire) in bold.**

 **Thanks for reading this far! I can't believe I'm still writing this fanfic. Maybe I'll end it at this chapter. We'll see!**

 **As Piper said in the first chapter,**

 **On with the Fic!**

 **Adrien POV**

Now that he was seeing her up close, Adrien started to see the resemblance of Ladybug and Marinette. The cute pigtails, the gleaming blue eyes, rosy cheeks…

Here was Marinette. Standing in the hallway of her home, approaching Adrien shyly, caution in her eyes. Jittery Marinette. Stuttering Marinette. But now…

As Adrien looked closer he could see a fire in her eyes. Confidence, courage, bravery, and beyond anything, strength. So Marinette really was Ladybug.

While Adrien was unsettled at the thought of endangering the people of Paris, something about finally knowing who his partner was put a small part of him at ease.

"Marinette," Adrien began. "We have so much to talk about." Adrien looked at her again, realizing Marinette had changed. She had a more intense look on her face, like she was more serious than usual.

Marinette's lighthearted, stutter-y appearance had morphed into a stern, tired expression.

 **A/N: Is stutter-y a word? Idk but just go with it**

"Um. Adrien. I don't know what to ask first, how come you missed school, or why did you suddenly appear at my house?" Adrien winced at Marinette's words. Though for any normal person this way of speech was not surprising, coming out of Marinette's mouth they sounded cruel compared to her usual twisted-around sentences.

"Um… no offence," she continued as she saw Adrien's expression.

"None taken. Can we move this conversation elsewhere?" Adrien said, signaling to Marinette's parents peeking around the corner of the hallway.

"Sure." Marinette forced a smile, leading him to her bedroom. Once they had climbed the stairs up to her room, Marinette gave Adrien a curious look.

"What is it you want to tell me?"

Adrien looked down. He rubbed his arm awkwardly and his palms began to sweat.

 _What is wrong with me_? He thought. _It's just Marinette. She's my friend. I have to tell her._

Only it wasn't Marinette. It was a superheroine. His partner and lover, Ladybug. Bugaboo. M'Lady. The one and only, Ladybug. How would he break to her such awful news?

Finally, he knew. He had to settle the score.

"Well," he started. "This isn't easy to tell you. I saw something I shouldn't have. And I might be at fault for the fall of Paris and the rise of Hawkmoth, if that's what it comes to."

Marinette was confused. What was Adrien saying?

"What are you talking about? And why… why are you telling me this?" she asked, quizzically.

Adrien shifted uncomfortably. _Breathe_ , He thought. _Just Breathe._

"Well…" he looked Marinette in the face. Her gorgeous bluebell eyes stared back at him.

"It's me… Princess. It's me."

Marinette let out a gasp, and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Kitty?" Adrien's own cheeks became doused with tears.

"Plagg, Claws out!" He recited. Marinette watched in surprise as her friend, Adrien, the boy of her used-to-be dreams turned into her favorite superhero, and partner, Chat Noir. More tears streamed down her face as Chat Noir smiled his sharp toothed smile.

She couldn't help it. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. She held him tight.

At first, Chat Noir stood still, shocked by Marinette's embrace. But he soon found himself hugging her back. They closed their eyes, and savored the moment.

But something Adrien had said suddenly came back to Marinette.

"Waaaaait a minute," she said, pulling away from the hug. "Didn't you have something important to tell me? Something about the fate of Paris?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh." Chat Noir remembered. Of course he remembered. "I was hoping you'd forget about that." he said, embarrassed. "Um well…"

He paused for a moment. Silence hung in the air.

"My secret is...your secret," he finally said. Marinette scowled.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," replied Chat Noir. "That I'm not the only one with a big secret"

 **Marinette POV**

Marinette froze. Did he know? Did Chat Noir… did Adrien know that she, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was actually his partner, Ladybug?

She looked into his beautiful green eyes for answer. He did. She could sense it. But she was not ready to give up so easily.

"What are you suggesting?" she frowned at him, trying to close herself off to him. But Chat Noir seemed to read her like and open book. Marinette wished she could have a lock like the one she installed on her Diary.

"Marinette," Chat said with a sigh. "I know you are Ladybug."

His words hung in the air like a dagger. Actually, the dagger wasn't in the air, it was in Marinette. The breath was knocked out of her. Hearing someone say her secret out loud was appalling.

A million thoughts rushed through Marinette's head. But her main thought was _How did he know?_ It whizzed through her brain like a cyclone until Marinette had trouble standing up.

"How... How do you…?" was all she could make out. Chat looked away.

"I told you I saw something I shouldn't have…"

Marinette gave herself a few minutes to calm down. She sat on her bed. She took long, shaky deep breaths. She closed her eyes. Eventually, she decided she wasn't mad. She was scared, yes, but she was not angry at Chat Noir.

"We were going to find out eventually" Marinette whispered. "I guess eventually…is now."

She opened her purse, letting Tiki cautiously float out.

"Are you sure about this Marinette?" Tiki whimpered.

"We're in too deep to go back. So yes, I'm sure."

Marinette looked Chat straight in the eyes. "Tiki," she said with a confident smile. "Spots on."

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **A/N: So as you saw in the summary this is only part one of a series. Eventually, I'm going to come back to the story and add more. But for now, this is the end. Thanks everyone for the support!**

 **-Claire and Piper**


End file.
